Trials
by Mahimomo
Summary: A Seeker and a Shuttle that can't stand each other have to live together.
1. Trial

= 3 =

Characters belong to Hasbro/Takara

Special thanks to Quartex and BrewedSugar for being my betas! :D

klik: second, breem: minute, joor: hour, orn: day, decaorn: week, lunar cycle: month, vorn: year

* * *

Trial

The Chamber was filled with intentional whispers concerning the Decepticon's future. That is, if he was going to _have_ one. The entity of an extinguished spark loomed over his helm. His sentence would be termination, the Seeker was certain of that. Everybody in this room, Pit, everyone on Cybertron anticipated it.

After the war, most low ranked soldiers were given amnesty; all commanding officers, however, had received termination thus far. One's actions and dedication, while involved with the Deceptions, played the leading role when determining the grant of amnesty. Decepticons like Shockwave and Soundwave were too loyal to the late Megatron. According to the Council, they would have never conformed to the Autobot's peaceful way of life. The termination of their sparks marked the end for the officers.

Commanding Officers and high ranked soldiers had to stand trial in front of the Council of Elders, while the rest received non-discriminative judges to decide their future: spark-stasis, freedom or termination.

Starscream couldn't do anything to escape the verdict that was soon to be read; couldn't run, fly, or even sit. All he could do was stand directly behind the round podium with stasis cuffs locked onto his wrists as he surveyed the interior of the extravagant chambers. All around him, guards continued their little gossip party, glancing continuously at the captive flyer, while also wary towards a possible escape attempt.

Starscream blamed his fate entirely on his fallen leader. It was his fault the Decepticons lost the war, his fault their plans always failed, and his fault his troops were being offlined. The Seeker inwardly swore that he would personally_ thank _Megatron for everything he had caused once they were reunited in the Pit.

The whispers suddenly ceased, and silence filled the room. All optics were aimed towards the newly appointed Council of Elders as they entered the chambers from a side door. They took their seats behind the high trial table. If anything, their presence only proved that his sentence WOULD be, with no doubt, termination. He had met this group of mechs before- on the battle field. The chance of Starscream worming his way out of this situation was virtually zero.

The Leader of Cybertron began to speak, his godly voice sent shivers down the captive mech's frame. "Starscream, Second in Command and Aerospace Commander of the Decepticon Army, you have been charged with the countless assassinations and terrorist attacks you performed while an active member of the Decepticons on both Cybertron and Earth." Optimus Prime proceeded by grabbing one datapad among the large stack placed on the table, he began the extensive process of reading each.

After a joor or so, Prime concluded, "Do you consent to your crimes?"

Starscream was rather disappointed, either they didn't mention all his crimes or there were some they didn't know about. "Yes."

"Have you committed transgressions that we are unaware of?"

Funny, he was just thinking that.

Should he lie and say that was all? All of the wrongdoings Prime read of were already impressive, anymore will certainly not be helpful. "No."

The device that had been placed around Starscream's neck prior to entering the chambers sounded with a _beep_. The device only sounded if the wearer was not truthful and since this was Starscream, the device would surely activate plenty of times during his trial.

"You will gain nothing from holding back," announced Magnus.

Starscream glared at all the Elders and replied, "I wish to decline from saying anything else. I am aware of my fate." It was a short truthful answer. The collar remained quiet.

"Will you explain you actions then?" Asked Kup.

Starscream hesitated for a moment before answering. "Very well, I had good reason for my actions. Megatron guaranteed us equality and peace because of the way you Autobots were running Cybertron. All of his words, however, fell to deaf audio receptors by the previous Council. They all feared the Military Models, placed restrictions on us and gradually increased the gap between the wealthy and working class. The workers were starving while you all gorged on energon. Disagreements between city-states were never resolved; their rivalry only grew worse until they eventually destroyed themselves. The Council only cared about _their_ people, the high class, the Autobots, no one else. Freedom and equality were nonexistent in your views. Fear of war clouded your processors. You all feared what _might_ happen and in the process of trying to not make it occur, actually _caused_ it. You caused this war; we only wanted equality. Since that could not be accomplished, Megatron did the next best thing; he tried to conquer all of Cybertron, remake this planet. The first thing that had to be done in order for the remake was to delete the existing Council and Autobots. It was easy for the Decepticons to turn towards violence to solve their problems. Of course everyone got power-hungry, especially Megatron. But I saw the error of his ways and figured it was best for all if I became leader. I didn't want to enslave or destroy, only rule Cybertron with fair laws. I knew I could succeed where Megatron failed. "

The Elders' optics were wide from this shocking statement, even Starscream's. The Council waited for a breem, waited for the collar to sound. Nothing.

They all knew the previous Council was blind to their predominant rule of Cybertron, but… Starscream wanting to rule Cybertron with _fair_ laws? _That_ was a surprise.

"So the termination of countless Cybertronians and humans were necessary sacrifices for your conception of peace under your rule?" Asked Kup in a low, irritated tone.

"Yes," answered Starscream. The device remained silent.

"Even so, we cannot rule out that you have committed far too many war crimes to remain online," said Rhinox.

Starscream's spark sank. He was doomed. He had come into the Chambers knowing he would be offlined. Even with new bots, the Council was still the same.

Even though he continued plotting a way to escape, all his ideas ended with the same conclusion- termination.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Asked Prime.

"…No." There was a moment of silence as the Elders deliberated through their comlinks. Starscream took this opportunity to review his options _again_. He was desperate to find an answer that would help him get out of this with his spark still intact.

The Elders all nodded at one another and turned their attention back on the Seeker. Their decision was made up, Starscream was a dead mech. Then Airazor spoke, "Are you bonded?"

The question came to him as a surprise. He certainly didn't expect _that_. Then it struck him, maybe he _could _come out of this alive. "Yes."

The Elders were surprised, staring wide opticed at his response. "To whom?"

Starscream restrained _some_ anger when he said his bondmate's name. "...Skyfire."

They were _shocked_, even more so when they noticed the absence of sound coming from the device.

"The bond between you two has been blocked, correct?" Asked Prime. Sounding as if he _wanted _the bond to be blocked.

"…Yes, bu-"

"Since the bond is currently blocked, the deactivation of one bondmate will not have the same effect on the other," said Magnus. "Our decision is unanimous then, Starscre-"

"WAIT!" Shouted the Seeker in pure desperation. He didn't know what to say, _yet_. But stalling for time was a good thing. Meant you got to be online for a little longer.

"Is there something you would like to add?" Asked Prime.

Starscream had considered using the bond he once shared with Skyfire as a way of saving his spark, but had quickly disregarded that possibility, knowing that if they called Skyfire in for questioning he wouldn't want to save the desolate Seeker. The war had changed him, almost as much as it had changed Starscream. The feelings they once shared were gone.

But desperate times call for desperate measures. He had to lie. "It is true, our bond is blocked. It has remained blocked ever since Skyfire crashed in the ice. Since I was unable to sense his spark, I presumed he was offlined and closed off my end of the bond to escape the pain I felt. After the Decepticons uncovered him from the ice, I couldn't just reopen the bond and pretend everything was normal. The times have changed, but my feeling towards him remained the same, they still do."

The collar hadn't made a sound. That was good…? A little confused, but not willing to pass up this golden moment, he continued, "Skyfire has always possessed a soft spark, he was a pacifist. I knew joining the Decepticons was not for him so I made him hate me and turn to the Autobots even though it pained me to do so." _This thing isn't bleeping?_ "…I-I knew it would be best if he forgot about our past together, but I know his end of the bond must still be active because he still loves me and I still l-love him..?" His expression didn't hide anything; he was confused. _The device must surely be defective, it has yet to activate!_

Prime, shocked that the Autobots' Air Guardian is apparently bonded to Starscream, was the first to speak, "We understand, but with a blocked bond and your current record-"

"No! You can't offline me! If I die, then Skyfire also dies! I know he still has feelings for me and I still…" He said what came to mind in an attempt to save his aft from being offlined and completely forgot about the collar.

But only silenced filled the courtroom.

The Elders looked at each other. "The collar might be malfunctioning."

_Oh, slag!_ "No it's not," quickly replied Starscream even though he too believes the collar is defective.

"Answer again. Do you still carry feelings towards Skyfire?"

"Yes."

Silence.

The Elders communicated through their comlinks. "We require more time to deliberate. There will be a short recess." And with that, one of the guards approached Starscream, attached a chain to his stasis cuffs and took him outside the Chambers.

Starscream had to endure being stuck in a room with Prowl. The officer just asked him obvious questions to see if the collar was defective or not, which turned out to be functioning normally. But the process was _boring_ and _very_ awkward.

Two joors later, both mechs entered the Chambers. To Starscream's surprise, Skyfire was here also.

Starscream felt his spark twitch. He was hoping they wouldn't call Skyfire in! _What did he tell them?_

"Starscream."

Starscream was torn from his thoughts and looked up at Prime. This was it. The next words will determine his fate.

"Given the information presented here today, the Council of Elders cannot grant you termination for the possible effects that might transfer towards your bonded. Our verdict is that you, Starscream, will be placed under the custody and constant supervision of Skyfire for a time period no less than a vorn, after which this case will be brought back to the Council for review."

Starscream's face lit up. _No death penalty? I get to live?_ All he has to do is… The actuality of his sentence hit him, _hard_. His face turned that of pure horror. _Wait. What?_

* * *

Stay tuuuuunnnned.

Review if you like or see any mistakes. :)


	2. Reunited

Thank you for all the reviews! O w O

Beta: BrewedSugar :D

klik: second, breem: minute, joor: hour, orn: day, decaorn: week, lunar cycle: month, vorn: year

* * *

Reunited

The previous Council would have granted him the luxury of termination; they would have never considered leaving such a perspicacious mech to continue functioning. The way the Council once operated was cruelly predominant. But _this_ Council, this new batch of Elders, they were even worse according to Starscream.

The Seeker was forced to be under the constant supervision of Skyfire like some sparkling. For a vorn! But that wasn't the worse of it.

Starscream was forced to wear a specialized collar to insure that he doesn't attempt to abuse the verdict. The collar was a detection device used by the Cybertron Security-Force. They know his exact location anytime and anywhere. If the device was somehow removed, they would be alerted within kliks. Control commands for the collar were also programmed into Skyfire. With this feature he could summon an electric current from the collar, sending a painful flow of electricity through to the Seeker's frame whenever he so desired. But if that wasn't enough, if Starscream strayed too far from Skyfire, the collar would activate automatically.

BUT the _worst_ part was that the collar wasn't even stylish.

Starscream's steps ceased just outside the exterior gates of the High Council Pavilion. He had created some distance from his "sparkling-sitter."

"What did you say for them to spare my spark?" The Seeker's voice was cold. He kept his back towards Skyfire but looked over his shoulder plate to make sure the other flyer could see his enraged optics. Skyfire avoided his glare and remained quiet. The lack of response only made the ex-Second in Command more annoyed than before. "You lied to them, didn't you?"

Skyfire finally looked up. "…Yes. But you also lied. Your collar was clearly defective."

Starscream fully turned with a gloat. "Yes, that was _highly_ obvious, was it not?" Of course the council would believe what the respectable Skyfire said. "What I want to know is why _you_ lied. You could have simply told them that our bond was forever blocked. With no hope of _ever_ becoming complete." Starscream gave a disgusted look. "Or do you still have feelings towards me?"

Skyfire, infuriated more so by the look given to him than the comment, replied, "No, Starscream, I do not have any kind of feelings towards you except negative ones. I lied and told them that my end of the bond was still open because I did not want to be the one who initiated the consent to have you terminated. I know I would have felt guilty and would have never forgiven myself. When they told me that their verdict would be me being stuck with you, I really regretted what I said before. But I couldn't simply announce that. It took me forever to gain the Autobots's trusts after I defected from the Decepticons. I didn't want to lose that trust. So I agreed to their verdict." Skyfire gave a baffled look at Starscream who looked more surprised than angry at this point. "Look, I honestly thought the Elders would just grant you some kind of punishment… like a few hundred vorns in a spark-stasis."

The dazed Seeker turned livid. "This _is_ punishment! Worst than being in spark-stasis for millions of vorns!"

"Do try to make the best of this situation," said Skyfire as he exhaled from his air vents.

"There is no 'best of this situation'!" Starscream turned again to avoid his unwanted bondmate. A pregnant pause. "Your end, it _is_ also blocked?" He said it trying to make it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." This was an awkward and infuriating situation. That will last for a _vorn_. How could the Council just stick him with such a cantankerous mech? Why in the Pit did he _bond_ with such a mech?

Starscream began to walk but stopped after a few steps for fear of the collar activating. "I want a drink," ordered Starscream. He crossed his arms around his cockpit and cocked his hip to one side. "I want high grade. _Need_ high grade."

"You don't need it, just want it," answered Skyfire as he approached him.

"High grade will help me cope with this situation."

"So you plan on overcharging for a whole vorn?"

"Yes. I would much rather remember my punishment as one big blur."

"I have high-grade energon back at my apartment," replied Skyfire. Part of him did not want to bring the Seeker into his home, nor did he want to even be _around_ the Seeker.

Starscream turned and leaned forward, servos at the side of his hips. "I want a drink at a cyber-pub."

"_I_ want to go home where there is _energon_."

"Well _I_ want to go to a _cyber-pub_!"

Both flyers glared at each other before they quickly turned around and headed towards their own desired destinations.

After some distance, Skyfire heard the faint sound of electricity, then a shrill cry, followed by a flow of curses, and finally the sound of thruster heels approaching him.

Skyfire's apartment was located in Centurion, quite a long distance from their current location, Iacon. They had flown in complete silence, both captivated by the way Cybertron had changed to summon any words. Some city-states were destroyed beyond recognition while others were re-build like new. The Cybertron they were once familiar with had become foreign to them.

They arrived at Skyfire's apartment exhausted and in need of recharge. The shuttle nonchalantly pointed to the five rooms: private quarters, washrack, rec room, laboratory, and a storage room. Despite being so huge, the place was rather bare. Most of the things he did own were stacked in the storage room.

Too exhausted, and not caring enough, to clear out a room for Starscream, Skyfire pointed to the large couch in the rec room. "That is where you will recharge."

"I refuse to recharge on anything besides a berth!"

"It turns into a berth. And it is only for tonight."

"It's a slagging couch!"

The shuttle paid him no attention and headed towards the energon dispenser. He poured two average grade energon cubes all while he kept his audio receptors focused on what he was doing rather than the persistent nagging in the background. Once full, Skyfire turned and walked up to Starscream.

Starscream looked up at Skyfire, and then at the cubes, then back up at Skyfire.

"I want _high_ grade!"

Both flyers just stared at each other for a moment with acid glares. The bigger of the both then shoved an energon cube at Starscream and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Quarters. Going to recharge."

Skyfire entered his quarters then hit the security lock on his door before the former Air Commander began another obnoxious rant. The shuttle expected Starscream to knock viscously at the door, but when he heard nothing he assumed it was because the Seeker was wary of Skyfire's control over the shock collar.

Starscream remained standing, and stared intently at the couch. He was more puzzled than anything at the moment. This wasn't the way Skyfire usually acted. The Skyfire he knew would offer Starscream his berth and volunteer to sleep on the couch. Skyfire might have sour feelings towards the Seeker but there is no way in the Pit he can be this uncaring and not even offer Starscream a room. The Seeker hesitantly sat down on the couch. He fully expected the sentimental shuttle would come back, apologize, and offer his quarters to Starscream. Skyfire couldn't have changed _that_ much. With a sip of his energon, the Seeker waited.

The next orn, Skyfire reactivated from recharge and headed towards the rec room. He was surprised to see a recharging Seeker on his couch. And by the looks of it, no attempt was made to convert it into a berth. Well, Starscream was a stubborn Seeker. Skyfire poured himself some energon, back towards his new unwanted roommate, when curiosity suddenly took over his possessor. Could he really shock the Seeker? Now wasn't the best time to test that out, especially with a slumbering Seeker. He barely reactivated, his processor was clearly not operating at normal capacity, but still…He initiated the commands and heard a shriek behind him.

"Oh. It does work."


	3. Intricacy

It is BrewedSugar's Bitthday today! :] Happy birthday! Cha cha!

This chapter was done a loooooooong time ago. I just gonna post it now.

* * *

Skyfire knew testing the shock collar was a bad idea. Well, he realized how bad of an idea it was after his central processor fully recovered from recharge. If anything, the shuttle was more shocked than Starscream. He never expected himself to cause harm to anyone without good reason.

He tried apologizing, but all of his words had been replaced by soundless text that floated in the room and were purposely avoided by the Seeker's audio receptors. Nothing got through to the stubborn mech.

Skyfire found a change of subject to be quite necessary. However, his possessor was blank so his speech was awkward for lack of not knowing _what_ to actually say. "Well," he began, "I suppose we should try to get to know each other…again. "

"You _shocked_ me."

"You know, since we have been apart for so long, we are practically strangers."

"On _purpose_."

"The mechs we once were evolved into something …different. We chose opposite sides of the war because we each believed in a different cause."

"What did I do wrong that required you to _shock_ me?"

"So, let us make the best of this displeasing situation. It might be easier if we start over." He inhaled deeply through his vents, exhaled, and then finally gave a warm smile with a tilt of the helm. "Hello, my designation is Skyfire."

A silence so thick it could be _seen_ engulfed the entire apartment. Never in the Seeker's life had he ever had the displeasure of meeting such an obnoxious, inscrutable, incompetent fool!

"What the slag is wrong with you?" Without waiting for a response, and unable to stand the presence of Skyfire any longer, Starscream stood from the couch and turned with a rough twirl of his heel. Since he had yet to acquire a room of his own, he entered the closest one - the washrack.

"I must say…that was actually better than our first encounter back at the Science Academy. "

-0000-

It only took a couple of breems for Starscream to exit the washrack and make his way to the rec room where his roommate was currently at. He was still annoyed with Skyfire's ..._behavior_, and hoped that he had reverted back to his old self. Unfortunately, that hope was shattered as the bigger mech greeted him with a wide smile and asked if he enjoyed his stay in the washrack.

"If I had a laser knife I would stab you in the optics, cut your main fuel line, sever your arms and legs, and let you bleed energon until you offline," growled Starscream.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," replied Skyfire in a sweet tone. He was unmoved by the Seeker's words for two reasons: one, he had control over the collar; and two, the Security-Force would be on Starscream in a matter of kliks if he tried anything.

However, deep down the shuttle knew he still had everything to fear because he knew Starscream would do it if provoked.

"Of course not, idiot! It is supposed to hurt!" Starscream's urge to offline Skyfire raised with each word the other spoke.

"Hmm... you know what would hurt more? Placing the collar on your pelvic armor and activating it on full blast."

THAT WOULD HURT! No… it would... _maybe .. _feel arousing? Perhaps...after awhile. Once Starscream became accustomed to the sensation, of course. Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad.

Skyfire tilted his head in confusion. Why didn't Starscream scream at him with some witty response? Why didn't he even _look_ angry? He looked more lost in thought with a smirk playing on his lips. Then it dawned on the shuttle. "Oh, I forgot. You're a tempt-bot now."

"Not my fault I was created with an irresistible frame! You are just displeased that you will not be getting any of this!" Starscream smugly displayed his frame in a wavy motion that captured every curve with his hands.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't want to become infected with whatever viruses you are carrying."

Without another word, Starscream turned and left. A ticked off Seeker had once again taken over the washrack.

Skyfire let out a heavy sigh. "I should really clear out a room for him."

-0000-

Starscream exited the washrack for the second time that orn after some more time spent in voluntary solitude. He looked around and found every door, save for the washrack's, to be fully opened.

There was commotion in one of the rooms. He walked to the source of the noise and leaned against the room's doorframe. What he found was Skyfire moving units around in the storage room. "What are you doing?"

Skyfire placed his unit down and looked up. "Clearing out a room for you so you don't hog my washrack."

"Hmph. Well hurry up, I do not wish to recharge on that couch again," replied the Seeker as he crossed both arms over his cockpit.

Skyfire, insulted by his response, tossed a medium size storage unit at Starscream, to which his roommate barely caught. "Since you're so eager to move in, you might as help me."

"Why would I want to do that? This is all your scrap," replied Starscream as he held out the unit.

"You'll be able to move in faster if I receive help."

Starscream stared at the cube confined in his servos with disgust. Helping others was never his thing, but if he helped Skyfire he'd also be helping himself. He'll finally get a room, a _real_ room, and not the washrack! He looked up at Skyfire with dislike spread all over his faceplates. "I do not know where to place this. Or any of the other units."

"Just anywhere besides here," answered the shuttle.

No words were spoken while both flyers worked diligently to remove every storage unit from the room in order to make way for Starscream's new quarters. After a while, Skyfire noticed the absence of the units that Starscream carried out. The Seeker was fast; he would grab a unit then dash out. Skyfire never saw where he took them. He was transporting all of his to the lab since the items inside were mostly all datapads and science equipment. Starscream could have been taking the storage units to his private quarters. If so, then that wouldn't be much of a problem, he could move them later.

Skyfire had finally placed the last unit in his lab. He remained there for awhile as he removed a few items and placed them where they belonged on the shelves and in cabinets.

Soon after, he made his way to find the units Starscream had moved. As he was crossing the rec room, he noticed a missing couch. "Starscream," he quietly told himself. He went to the Seeker's new quarters and stood at the door way. The couch was in there alright, and turned into a berth. Starscream stood in front of his new berth, back turned towards his roommate, as he held a triumphant pose. Whether it was because he moved the couch by himself or because he transformed the thing, Skyfire will never know.

The Seeker, finally noticed that he was being watched, spun around like some tech-dancer and looked up at his ex-lover. "Get out. My quarters," he declared. Then tapped the control panel next to the door and close it in Skyfire's faceplates.

Skyfire sighed. He had enough of Starscream for this orn. "I need a hot shower and a nice long recharge cycle." As he approached the washrack he heard the unmistakable sound of pouring water. Strange. Once he stepped into the washrack, he found all of the missing units opened and stacked right under the open faucet; datapads emanated smoke while electricity danced around and water contaminated the chemical tubes with now missing caps. _That son of a glitch!_

-0000-

"Shall we get to know each other now," asked Skyfire as he leaned against the counter with an energon cube in hand.

Starscream, carrying a cube of his own, paused in his progression to his new quarters and looked over his shoulder. "No. I do not want to stand all day and talk about our lives. My legs will tire. If only you had a couch." He displayed a smirk and began to walk away again.

The Air Guardian tried to restrain the irritation he felt as he spoke. "Then sit on the floor."

"The floor is frigid," replied Starscream. He was within an arm's reach of his door.

"Sit on the floor or I'll shock you," threatened Skyfire.

Starscream turned around with disbelief written all over his faceplates. Did Skyfire just threaten him? For real, threaten him? "What are you trying to conduct here? Therapy? Unwanted."

"Look, you are stuck with me for a vorn; I already cannot stand you. We need to understand one another to make this vorn less unbearable." The shuttle made his way to where a couch once stood and sat himself on the floor.

Starscream gave him a bewildered look before turning around and reaching for the control panel to his room. Suddenly, pain consumed his entire frame – the center point being his neck. The current of electricity was so strong it had leaped off of the Seeker's fingertip and onto the door's control panel and _fried_ it; flickers of electricity and smoke emanated from the panel.

"Get over here," ordered Skyfire. He was _slightly_ ashamed that he actually shocked Starscream, but he wasn't feeling as apologetic as last time. In fact, it had felt ..._good_ to intentionally shock the Seeker.

Starscream was in a daze. He cautiously turned around and slowly sat in the place he stood. He was far from Skyfire, but at least he was seated. After he recovered from the shock, he gave his old partner a murderous glare. An awkward silence followed; neither of them were talking. Skyfire just blankly stared back. Finally, Starscream was the first to speak. "What? I thought this was your little therapy session. You begin."

In truth, Skyfire didn't think Starscream would agree to this. But now that he had, the shuttle realized how much he _doesn't_ know his ex-bondmate. Skyfire gave him an amused smile. "Alright. Well, you already know my past before coming to Earth. I was frozen for millions of vorns. You found me. I joined the Decepticons. Defected. Joined the Autobots. And now I'm working for the Cybertron Science Committee. There. Your turn."

Starscream stared in disbelief, impatiently waiting for more but nothing else had exited from that smile the other wore. _That was all? _"What the slag was that? I already knew all of it!" Yelled an infuriated Seeker.

"Well what else do you want me to say? You know most of my life. The only part I don't know about yours is during my time in ice."

"That is not fair! So this is just to get me to talk about _my_ life?"

"Mmmm…Yes," replied Skyfire with another award-winning smile.

"I refuse."

"No. You cannot." The smile was breaking.

Starscream retaliated with an angry glare. A pregnant pause later, Starscream made a move to stand but was quickly forced down on his aft from a shock from the collar.

"What is it that you wish not to talk about?" Asked Skyfire with a _tint_ of concern.

"EVERYTHING!" Screamed the Seeker. Then he looked away with an unreadable face. He looked somewhat depressed.

"Starscream, please..." Skyfire asked in a in a soft tone. The same tone he always used when Starscream was upset, back when they were happily bonded.

Starscream made another move to stand. But was shocked again and forced to land ungracefully on his aft.

"What is your problem!"

"My problem is you. And you are your own problem. Just talk."

"I refuse. Now can I leave to my quarters?"

"You are free to leave but any attempt to do so will result in the shock collar activating."

"I. HATE. You."

"And I feel the same way."

Starscream had _never_ felt this way towards Skyfire before, even when he defected; the amount of plain wrath he felt now was insufferable. There was no way he would last a vorn with this... _stranger_. What had happened to the Valkyrie model he had once loved? Though didn't want to admit, he wanted to know the answer to that question just as much as Skyfire wanted to know about his life during the war. Slag it, he missed the old Skyfire.

"Alright. Before I reveal myself, I wish to know more about your recent change in attitude."

Skyfire seemed puzzled by his request. _Change in attitude? _

"When did you start behaving so contentiously towards me? This new change does not fit you. You are not meant to be..._mean_. "

Skyfire contemplated what Starscream had just said. He placed a digit to his lips and was deep in thought. "Mmmm... I changed when my spark was split in two." Much to his roommates dislike, Skyfire was smiling at him. To be honest, the shuttle didn't think he changed all that much; he still thought he was the same nice mech. The only time he had shown vicissitude was on the many battle fields held on Earth. Maybe part of him was still seeing Starscream as the enemy and that's why he was acting like this? No. Any mech would have strangled or shocked the Seeker to death by now. If anything, Skyfire thought he was being _too_ nice.

"Stop that!" Starscream just about reached his limit with his roommate's tomfoolery.

"Stop what?" Skyfire was utterly confused.

"Stop acting-" His hands moved in a side to side motion towards Skyfire as he tried to figure out what he was wanted to say. "-like this! It's annoying!" Words were stupid; they failed to sound what he wanted to explain. Starscream folded his arms across his cockpit while a childish pout was spread on his face. He looked away from the shuttle and silently said, "You are not Skyfire."

Starscream disliked this new Skyfire purely because he doesn't understand him anymore. He can no longer predict Skyfire's next words, actions, or emotions. Before, reading the shuttle was easy; he didn't even require the bond to determine Skyfire's next moves. But now, they weren't connected. Now they don't know each other. They were strangers. This blank situation had made Starscream confused. He doesn't know how to act, think, or anticipate the next moves. He felt helpless.

"I see that you are upset by my change in behavior towards you. But remember that we were enemies. I do not fully understand how I have changed as you say. I believe I am treating you nicer than most would in this situation. " Skyfire spoke softly. Then his tone went to accusing. "And as I recall, you said that I shouldn't act so nice back when I was a Decepticon. You didn't want to be around a soft spark like me and now you're saying you want the old me back?"

Starscream didn't know what to say to this. He felt confused. "Th-that was because we were in war!"

"And I didn't like your behavior once we were reunited on Earth. So you shouldn't be nagging about my attitude. Yours is far worse," finished Skyfire.

"I have had enough. If I leave, would I be shocked?" The Seeker was irritated and tired of this continuous talk with no end. The conversation didn't answer any questions but instead asked more.

Skyfire too has had enough. This was getting them nowhere."No."

Starscream stood and turned to key in his password. One look of the panel, however, told him the door wasn't going to open; the panel was fried. Immediate rage engulfed the Seeker. He muttered insults at the door and kicked it so hard it had left a dent. Afterwards, he headed for the washrack.

* * *

Read and review! :3


	4. Bazaar

...FINALLY!

Thank you BrewedSugar for having edited this chapter...months ago...

* * *

Skyfire was in his lab organizing the salvaged remains from Starscream's _collaboration _when they moved units around for the Seeker's new quarters. A lot of the laboratory containers were either cracked or contaminated, and most, if not all, of the datapads were fried. Did the annoying jet really have to _drop_ his units onto running water? And why weren't these things waterproof? Skyfire had saved his aft from certain termination and this is how the Seeker repaid him? The urge to call up the Security Force and confess about the whole "still being bonded thing" was high.

But Skyfire couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. Not after it took him cycles to gain the Autobots' trust after defecting from the Decepticons.

Skyfire quietly hummed to himself as he placed containers on selves. He tried to forget about Starscream, but how could he? They were living _together. _The Seeker was now a redundant part of his life. Well, Starscream _was_ a part of his life before when they were happily bonded, but this time the bond was full of nothing but resentment. Hopefully this charade would only last a vorn; less if Starscream did anything stupid to violate the contract, which he probably would.

Living with animosity wouldn't make thing easier. They had to have a serious talk. But the hard part was making Starscream converse_, _despite the fact that the Seeker _loved_ to run his mouth. Skyfire was curious about the changes in Starscream. What was he hiding? Then again, who was he to force Starscream to talk about something when he himself refused to talk. Perhaps curiosity was sometimes a flaw. It was useful in science when you sought out new discoveries but not when talking to this Seeker. And yet, he still wanted to know what changed Starscream. Skyfire had to dissect Starscream- metaphorically

Maybe he needed to try a different approach; become more considerate. Talking to him proved to be inefficient. Maybe they needed to go out. Flyers were claustrophobic after all; being indoors could have provoked them to be irritable towards one another. Besides, Skyfire needed to purchase supplies and subsequently Starscream would be forced to follow along. This would give them space to air out and refocus on the situation at hand.

Or he could have gone shopping alone and left Starscream home to eventually offline from an overcharge of electric energy from the collar that would have released from the distance created between them.

No, something was clearly wrong with his processor. He really needed to go out.

He placed his current tasks aside and marched up to the washrack. It didn't open automatically, Starscream must have it locked from inside. Skyfire knocked at the door. "Starscream, open up."

There was hesitation from the other side, but after moment the door reluctantly slid opened, and reveled quite possibly the cleanest frame he had ever seen; and he'd seen Sunstreaker on self-cleaning fits. Skyfire had to dim his optics just to look at the Seeker. But what else would one do being locked inside the washrack for joors on end? "What do you want," asked Starscream, who felt exceedingly pleased with the blinding reaction his buffing job had on the shuttle.

"We're going to the Cybertron Underground Center to purchase some necessary items." He swore he could see _sparkles_ emanating from Starscream's frame.

Shopping? Frag yes. Starscream's optics gleamed with excitement. The prospect of leaving this Pit-hole to go shopping was exciting and all, but it would mean being stuck _with_ Skyfire, not to mention being seen with that horrible collar. "I do not wish to go."

"You have to because I want to. Besides, don't you want to decorate your quarters?" He struggled to force a smile.

Shopping had always been one if Starscream's favorite activities. But if he was to go out in public with this collar on, Skyfire would also suffer as well. He decided to play his twisted negotiation skills. "I will only go if you buy for me."

Are you serious? "I will choose whether or not to purchase it," Skyfire didn't want to argue. Starscream would want the most expensive items around, he always had, but now he must remember that credits weren't easy to come by. Cybertron was in a time of reconstruction, it might take vorns before everything stabilizes.

Starscream pouted. He also didn't want to argue, he just wanted to go shopping already. "Fine."

-0000-

The Cybertron Underground Center had always been one of the busiest places, even during the war. Vendors here never cared about sides –this place remained neutral and was on neutral grounds during war- all they cared about were credits. They sold anything you could possibly think of and more at relatively good prices. This was also the gold mine for illegal transactions: weaponry, false credits, slaves, system high enhancers and viruses.

Starscream never liked coming here because it was beneath him; he preferred shopping at high-end centers. Not to mention somebot always attempted to kidnap him and sell him off as a pleasure-bot. He learned to cling onto Skyfire when shopping due to his intimidating size. But after he lost Skyfire on Earth, he had to rely on his trinemates as his shopping mates and guards.

Skyfire, on the other hand, enjoyed coming to the Underground Center because they sold rare chemicals and other world samples that were not sold anywhere else on Cybertron. Plus, this place always had the latest upgrades and specs.

Skyfire and Starscream went from one vendor to the next looking at all they had to sell. Skyfire marveled at almost everything; he really missed a lot from being away from Cybertron for so long. It was also interesting to see the mixture of disbanded Autobots and Decepticons together without hostile intent.

There were whispers and stares directed at the two flyers, especially towards Starscream, but it was to be expected since most - if not all- figured he would have been terminated. Even Starscream had expected to visit the Well of All Sparks for a good eternity. But Starscream's miraculous survival wasn't the only gossip topic. Word that both flyers were bonded spread, which most couldn't even comprehend. And the "couple" hadn't given them any reason to. There was no physical contact between them whatsoever. Both seemed to be close enough to keep an eye on each other, but that was it. And in a place like this, most couples clung on to each other for dear life in fear of being kidnapped or getting lost among the huge crowd.

After joors of wondering from vendor to vendor, they managed to purchase and subspace everything they required and more. They were about to head back to the apartment when an upgrade center caught Skyfire's optic.

"I thought we were here to simply purchase necessary items, not get yourself upgraded, "stated Starscream in a rather annoyed tone. He wanted to leave. And fast. He sensed bots eyeing his sweet aft and he was going to murder anyone who attempts to tap his backend one more time.

"You know I always had the latest upgrades during the Science Academy," replied Skyfire. He had always been fascinated by the latest technology and was wealthy enough to afford upgrades, which Starscream used to find ...alluring.

"Then can I also receive an upgrade? This Earth vehicle form is beneath me in ascetics and performance."

Skyfire thought for a moment. Of course Starscream would want an upgrade. Earth vehicles were so aesthetically deficient. Still, he shouldn't spoil Starscream. The Seeker had received some of the items he wanted. But if he _didn't_ get an upgrade, Skyfire would have never heard the end of it and things between them would have never improved. "A cheap scan and upgrade."

"What? No!"

Of course the princess wouldn't settle for what most Cybertronians were able to afford during times of repair. "Fine. Average."

"You know a Seeker of noble status cannot be seen in just any frame! We require high-end specs!"

"You're just saying that because you Seeker types are conceited."

"How. Dare. You! That is a stereotypical presumption! And Valkyrie models are _half_ Seeker!"

Oh...right.

A few joors later...

Both Skyfire and Starscream emerged from the upgrade facility. Skyfire retained his original color scheme and mostly decreased his mass. He didn't plan on traveling to space or playing the role as the Autobots' glorified taxi anytime soon, so the extra mass was unnecessary. Starscream marveled at Skyfire's new form, taking in all the details, until he realized that he had been dazzled. He looked away in slight embarrassment. Skyfire was sleek and built and... yeah.

Starscream's new form made him look like a borderline femme model. The only word plaguing Skyfire's processor when he looked at Starscream was "why?" Sure, he looked...attractive, but why was he inching towards a femme model?

"You look like a femme."

Starscream gave him the "death glare." Maybe Seekers will always have a she-bot physical appearance no matter how many upgrades.

-0000-

Skyfire was installing the new door as Starscream sat on the new couch in the rec room. The newly upgraded Seeker dug through his newly purchased items. He had seemed to have calmed down from going shopping, maybe he would be cooperative.

"Care to talk now?" Asked Skyfire.

Starscream looked down at the plush Kremzeek in his servos. He had no interest in going through this talk again. "I will not talk about everything that occurred to me while you were in ice. But…I will answer one question. If I wish to answer it, that is."

So there was a chance that his question wouldn't even be answered. Skyfire's possessor was racing with possible questions. There were so many to ask: why had he joined the Decepticons, why hadn't he come back for Skyfire sooner, why had his personality changed?

But he stuck with the one that bothered him the most, "Why are you depressed?" Starscream may not show it, but Skyfire knew it; he knew the Seeker was suffering from depression while trying to hide it. He had known it the moment Skyfire awoke from his ice tomb. Starscream wasn't his normal self.

Starscream looked stunned. Depressed? I'm not…He squeezed the Kremzeek plush, rose from the couch and entered his quarters, locking the newly placed door.

"...Should have asked a different question."


	5. Revelation

Happy Holidays! :D

Thank you BrewedSugar for editing! *hearts*

* * *

Starscream knew something was wrong the moment the ship emerged from the space bridge, all communications were blocked and the ship was slowly being pulled in through a magnetic field.

He had been off planet for a few hundred years - he and Skyfire- as they explored the galaxy for new resources concerning the energon crises. To see the planet in ruins as he stared out the window was a tremendous shock. The civil riots between the workers and the elite must have escalated into a full scale war.

As soon as the ship touched ground, it was immediately raided by the Cybertron Security Force and Starscream was arrested.

He was taken to the intact fortress of Iacon and stood in front of the Council of Elders. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last.

"What is going on?" Asked the Seeker as he attempted to wiggle his wrists free from the stasis cuffs. "Why have I been taken prisoner?"

The Council, ever displeased with seeing the troublesome Seeker, looked down at him from their high desk. "Have you located any suitable planets to harvest for energon?" One asked with a tone that implied that he never cared to know what the answer would have been.

There was enough energon on Cybertron for everyone. The only problem was that the elite were greedy and never wanted to share with the common workers. But why did they need to capture Starscream and his ship? So the enemies wouldn't have got to him first if he did know a suitable planet for energon? Even so, why bring him to the Council of Elders and not the Science Council? And why had he been stasis-cuffed? "Can you not wait until I write my report?"

"Do answer the quest-"

"I demand to know answers!" Interjected the Seeker who had grown rather impatient. "What is occurring? Why the need to place stasis cuffs on me?"

"Obnoxious Seeker. No wonder your kind was destroyed."

Starscream's entire frame went frigid. He had seen the destruction on Cybertron as he was being pulled in, was his home city destroyed? He never had a chance to even seek out a trine...

"Where is Skyfire?" Announced one of the council members. His bellowing voice awakened Starscream from his thoughts.

Anger spiraled through the Seeker's processor at just hearing that name, though his voice displayed a seemingly neutral tone. "He is trapped back on the last planet whose data was inputted into the ship's black box. I came back to send a rescue team. The ship's energon would not have sufficed had I stayed longer to look for him." Starscream had searched for him, searched just to make sure...

"We do not have the resources to send out a search party, however, we do require all the information you have gathered during your exploration."

Starscream anticipated that to be their answer. That planet was far too many light-years away to waste valuable time and resources for just one scientist. Starscream still felt their bond; that meant that Skyfire hadn't offlined. His systems must have gone into stasis. The bond would remain, but if blocked, like it has been these last couple of vorns, then hopefully the bond would disperse and will finally be broken. Or if Skyfire's systems shutdown from the extreme weather conditions or lack of energon. Either way, Starscream would have been freed from the bond.

As for the information, he will talk, but he won't say anything that will lead them to Skyfire's icy tomb. Just in case they decided to rescue him later on, he couldn't take that chance.

-0000-

Starscream emerged from recharge with a faint grin. He wished that was one of those memory purges that were wiped out the moment one awoke. But no, his processor wanted him to remember that memory. But at least it was a somewhat pleasant one. He remained in berth, waiting until all his systems were fully online.

An empty fuel tank was the only motivation he received to get off the berth and leave his quarters. If he had his own energon dispenser, he would gladly live out the rest of the vorn in his quarters. He would have even overcome his claustrophobia, anything to avoid Skyfire.

It was still relatively early in the cycle; hopefully Skyfire would still be in recharge and Starscream would be able to grab some energon and return to his quarters without any arguments in-between.

But there he was, seated on the new couch, reading a datapad and drinking energon.

Skyfire looked up from his datapad at the Seeker's scowl. Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth. The bigger of the two knew Starscream hated him. But to have that much hate for someone, you would of had to have loved them too, right? Skyfire mused at that. He didn't hate Starscream, he was...indifferent towards him. Starscream's reaction to this situation was amusing. If the Seeker wasn't going to make the best of the situation, Skyfire was. At the expense of the Seeker.

Skyfire also knew that the Seeker was powerless and out of his comfort zone. The poor Seeker hated being indoors for too long, hated that his ex-bondmate could shock him with the pit-spawned collar, and hated that he couldn't escape this engagement for at least a vorn.

"Recharge well?" Asked Skyfire, who tried to be courteous.

Starscream wished Skyfire would spontaneously combust. " ...Quite." He walked past the shuttle and proceeded to pour himself energon and quickly let it cascade down his intake.

Deciding that that was not enough words to satisfy a question, he asked another, "You haven't thanked me for buying you your upgrades and items."

Starscream dispersed the empty cube and turned to face the shuttle. "Yeah? Well you are not going to receive one."

He knew he should have let it be, but he didn't. There was something inside of him, something that urged him, to ruin the Seeker's day. "...Why?"

That irked Starscream. He had had enough. "You should have offlined! How the frag are you still online?"

Skyfire stayed quite as Starscream yelled, almost franticly, from vorns of frustrated confusion.

"There is no possible way for your systems to have survived for millions of vorns under extreme temperature. If you had offlined I would have finally gotten rid of the remainder of the bond and moved on. But I still felt your presence even with the bond blocked. The bond just wouldn't disperse. I knew you were still functioning. That is why I told Megatron of the resources found on Earth. So we can go there and I can offline you myself and finally get rid of the bond!"

Despite being yelled at because he still functioned, Skyfire smiled. "Then why didn't you offline me? Why did you have me join the Decepticons instead? Besides, you should also be offline. I chose to save you from the Elders."

Starscream became silent. Unable to or even know how to respond to that.

Skyfire sighed and continued, "Somewhere along the way, you were becoming... distant. Avoiding me and blocking our bond more and more. Then after our breakup, you seemed, well, different. You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I was actually expecting you to offline me yourself in order to deactivate the bond instead of having to wait for it to degenerate on its own. Our exploration together was very stressful and frightening to me. Believe me, I tried to find a way out of going but the Science Council wouldn't hear of it since we were the most qualified. Finding out I've been frozen for millions of vorns was puzzling. You still had resentment towards me, that was evident, but I would have expected to, you know, finish the job and finally end the bond. But you ...did not."

Starscream couldn't explain why he hadn't offlined Skyfire, he himself hadn't even known. But he definitely knew it wasn't because he loved the shuttle, he despised him more than anything, even more than Megatron. But he knew he shouldn't have, Skyfire never really did anything that made him upset.

Both stared at each other. Starscream completely furious mixed with confusion and Skyfire relatively amused.

"Skyfire, I truly despise you and wish you would have offlined back on Earth." Starscream headed towards his quarters.

"Can you answer me this question?" Asked Skyfire knowing full well that it would most likely go unanswered.

Starscream didn't respond, he kept walking, so Skyfire just asked it. "What did I do to you to make you despise me this much?"

"Nothing," was the only response Starscream gave before closing the door to his quarters.


End file.
